Cat vs mouse new year
by darkedsouls
Summary: so many cat vs mouse storys but did you know the real story.


New Rich Text Document

Cat Vs Mouse The New Year

CHAPTER I THE NEW YEAR

The fight between cat and mouse countines. After a year of fighting, both have new tech and friends...

In 1998 cat vs mouse was popular in starcraft but now cat vs mouse has a new tale to spin in the cat and mouse sequel for starcraft 2 in the new year it all started 1 day when the mouse was harvesting cheese for the nexus to make a bunker or something and he said what's that noise it cant' be a cat? its a cat they said and the mouse base went in full anlarm and randomly 9999 mouse altered mouse soldeirs came streaming out of a mouse hole like crazy i didnt sign up for this i thought it would be all cheese no work, said one of the brave mouse soilders. well may be there willbe hazzard pay. said another mouse. i doubt it said the first mouse to the 2nd mouse.

So the mouse all respond to the alarm to see what it was in the house? it was of course a new cat they brought in the house and the mouse were all on their lookout tower looking at that cat and said wow the alarm wasnt any test i know of thats a real cat. so they said wow after 1 year its going to take a lot more upgrade than what we have we need new tech and the 3rd mouse said to the 2nd mouse we need more than tech this cat is huge more huge than you or i could defeat, so the 4th mouse finally pops up and said i know what we need and the 2nd mouse frm before saidwhats that, the 1st mouse was like you better have something up your sleeve and the 4th mouse said i have something but you wont like it and the 1st and 2nd ane 3rd and all the other 9999 mice say what is it and the 4th mouse siad...

CHAPTER II THE NEW FRIENDS

he the 4th mouse said we need new friends and this 5th mouse said what friends do mice have beside the cheese in the walls and the 4th mouse the one with the idea say how do you get new friends you make them so i have an idea come to the tech lab

CHAPTER 3 THE TECH LAB

Come to my tech lab the 4th mouse said and they all barely fit since its secret and they said this better be worth my time or your owe me a lot of cheese for my time and he said you tell me and pull off a towel hiding the new tech he had to make new friends its a mind control cap or something and the 6th mouse said how does it work and the 4th mouse says to me well you put it on and you can mind control anyone for all of the time and the 6th mouse said ok so what does it matter we have a cat on our hands on full alert and the 4th mouse said my plan is to mind control all the dog in the neighbor hood to hunt the cat and the 6th mouse said thats suicicide you wont put me near a dog if my cheese epends on it and he the 4th mouse said fine ill do it then all of a sudden

CHAPTER 4 ALL OF A SUDDEN

All of a sudden there crash the rat police wit dual wield katana and they said freeze this is a secret teach lab and we cant have you doing that and the 4th mouse said but this is cat vs mouse with new tech and friends if you shut down my tech lab we wont live vs the new cat its even an ultralisk and the rat police put their katana on their backs again and left and the 4th mouse is like whew

CHAPTER V THE NEW DOGS ON THE

After 10 minutes pass the got like 40000 dogs from the neightor hood all readymind controll ready for night when they can kill the cat but suprise the cat knows all and has his own tech he got laser turret all in the house hidden in the wall so the humans didnt know about it and the laser shoot 99999 degree fire at you if it detect you so you have to be quiet but they know the dog plan wouldnt work so they decide its a better idea so the 4th mouse is like i have an idea

chapter 6 the new idea

it took like 999 hours but the 4 mouse got to area 51 and mind controll a guard to unclock the door where the secret factory is and got the tech to make a mouse nuke now all i need is somehow to aim it 4thmouse said so he looks around and there it is the golden aiming devise and he hooks the mouse nuke up to the aimin devise 1 problem it needs oil so he looks around for like 4 hours and randomly realize the mind control last 4 hours and 1 minute meaning the 4th mouse got like 1 minute to oil that golden aiming devise to launch mouse nuke to the house with the cat so he put the oil in and launch the nuke and its going 9999 mph to the cats house but the uhmans woke up to be continued


End file.
